I promise
by cookilicious
Summary: If one day you feel like crying, call me. I can't promise that I will make you laugh, but I can cry with you. If one day, you want to runaway, don't be afraid to call me. I promise I won't ask you to stop but I can run with you.


Author's Note: Hey guys, I won't thank you for reading my story. I mean, I am thankfulbut seriously a BIGGER thanks for even noticing my story. Its my first time writing soplease give me more advices and suggestions to help me to improve. THANKS!

- Ichigo's POV-

" Ouchh!" I screwed up again. The devil's gonna scold me again.

Flashback

"Ichigo! Can't you do anything right? Its just a simple pound cake and you're able to burnt

it?" Kashino was red, shouting at Ichigo

Back to the present

Mann. Whats wrong with Kashino. Not everyone's perfect. I was waiting

for the usual scolding and sarcasms I get from Kashino but all I heard was silence.

" Kashino? Y..you okay?" I asked him in a cautious voice in case he blow up on me.

" H..huh? Oh you're done? Let me see." He took a fork and took a bite

out of my burnt crepe.

Please don't scold me. Please don't scold me.

"Mmmm. It taste weird but I guess you improved a little so I guess thats

alright" He said that giving a pat on my head and walked out of the cooking room.

Heh? K-Kashino didn't scold me instead encouraged me? What's wrong with him?

- Kashino's POV-

Man, what's wrong with me today? I'm not able to concentrate on anything

today. Ichigo's crepe was disgusting but I couldn't bring myself to

scold her or rather I don't have the mood to. Kashino Matoko! Snap yourself out of it!

-Normal POV-

It was another normal cooking class where Group A were at their normal counter. Today's cake of the day will be chocolate fudge.

"Hey, it's a chocolate dish, Kashino's specialty. Kashino, we'll be counting on you!" Ichigo said with her normal happy tone.

But Kashino wasn't happy at all. Something was on his mind. The rest can sense it.

" Maa-kun, you alright? You've been acting strange lately." Andou said in a caring voice

" Yeah. I hate to say so myself but you're making us worried. You're not your usual self. Is something wrong?" Hanabusa asked.

"N-nothing is wrong, Everything's alright!" Kashino hurry replied before they could ask any further, smiling one of those quick smiles then back to the straight face he was

making the entire day.

Ichigo wasn't convinced. She wanted to find out whats wrong with Kashino.

-Ichigo POV-

Kashino, where are you.

Kashino, where are you

Where are you..

" Geez, where is he? He was at the classroom a moment ago and now he's g-!"

There he was under the tree. I wasn't sure what was he doing but he was just lying there with his hands covering his face.

I cautiously walked over.

"Neh, K-kashino, you okay?"

"Mmm..Ichigo?" His hands removed from his face.

"Kashino, what's wrong with you. We're friends right? Good friends, you can tell me your problems,I don't mind being a listening ear"

"Nothing is wrong. I repeated that many times so stop asking me.I..I'm just tired thats all. S-stop bothering me!" Kashino said while looking away.

Without a word, I stand up and bend over to him covering his eyes. I could tell that he was shocked but he remained calm and didn't say anything.

" Kashino, listen. If one day you feel like crying, call me. I can't promise that I will make you laugh, but I can cry with you. If one day, you want to runaway, don't be afraid to call me.

I promise I won't ask you to stop but I can run with you. If one day, you don't want to listen to anyone, call me. I promise to be there for you but also promise to remain quiet.

So, Kashino, you're not alone.. so, you can tell me your problems."

I removed my hands from his eyes and walked away. I realised I was crying. I have no idea why but I want to help him. It hurts me to see him sad and all but if he refuse to tell me,

what can I do?

-Kashino POV-

I opened my eyes and saw her walking away. Then I realised the problem. She's the problem. I fell in love with her. I fell in love with her clumsiness, her innocence and everything.

I dislike her at first but after seeing her trying her very best I just unknowingly ...

I got up and started to run after her but I just couldn't find her. I guess she would be in her dorm but I couldn't go there so I just head back to my own.

The Next Day

- Normal POV-

It was a usual day at St Marie except the awkward atmosphere. Kashino and Ichigo weren't talking. At all. Even Hanabusa and Andou could feel the uneasiness between them.

" Oi, you two. What's wrong? Are both of you alright?" Hanabusa asked in a curious and cautious tone, just in case.

"HAHHAHA! Nothing is wrong! What could go wrong between us? I mean we're friends right?" Ichigo answered hurriedly.

"Mmm. It doesn't seem that way. You two didn't even talk to each the whole morning. I mean like usually when Ichigo makes a mistake, Kashin, you'll scream at her like

there's no tomorrow." Hanabusa said.

" Nothing means nothing. Aren't you bored asking the same question over and over again like almost everyday? Ichigo, s-she is hopeless. No matter how much I scream or shout at

her, she'll never improve! T-thats why!" Kashino, threw his patisserie hat onto the counter and walked off.

-Ichigo POV-

"Ichigo, s-she is hopeless. No matter how much I scream or shout at her, she'll never improve! T-thats why!"

After hearing him, I felt like crying. So this is how he looked at me. In his eyes, I'm just an amateur patissierer. No, maybe I'm not even fit to be a patissiere. Am I that useless?

As I see him walking, I really want to run after him but what wil he say to me? He'll say that I'm useless. Yeah, thats it. I'm nothing. I'm nothing in Kashino's eyes.

Unknowingly. my eyes begin to tear. Streaks of tears ran down my face.

"Ichigo, don't take him to heart. Kashino will never say that to anyone. Especially, if that anyone was you Ichigo. I'm not sure how Kashino's feeling right now.

I'm sure everything's going to be alright." Andou gave me his assuring smile.

Hanabusa gave me hiss handkerchief to wipe my tears. " Ichigo,he'll be alright."

I smiled at Hanabusa reluctantly.

-Kashino POV-

What the heck did I just say to 's not hopeless, she's.. She's special, talented, clumsy and all. Anything but hopeless.

Urgh, Kashino Makato! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!

"Kashino!"

I turned and saw Hanabusa and Andou walking towards me. Man, can't I have some time to myself?

" What do you guys want?" I asked without even facing them

"Kashino, I..Ichigo's crying. You hurt her. Do you know that?"

"Yeah, I know I hurt her with my words, I'm sorry"

" You should be. But not to us, tell that to Ichigo. She's in the classroom." Hanabusa said.

I walked away coldly without saying a word. I know I have to apologize, I know I have to make up for what I've done. Classroom. I have to find her. I just got to find her.

I want to tell her why am I being like this.

My thoughts were being cut of by Hanabusa calling me.

" Kashino, good luck! There's nothing going on between us. Kashino, you hurt her, you're gonna get it from me, i promise!"

I was shocked at how Hanabusa knew what I was thinking. "MMM!I won't hurt her"

I quicken my pace and ran off to find her

-Ichigo POV-

His words just kept ringing in my mind.

~Ichigo, s-she is hopeless. No matter how much I scream or shout at her, she'll never improve! T-that's why!~

" Kashino" his name just slipped out of my mouth. I was crying again. My heart hurts...a lot.

I heard footsteps. Not the kinds that were slow, footsteps that was loud. It was getting louder and louder.

" Ichigo!" Kashino, was at the door, panting as he called out my name.

" Ichigo, listen to m-"

" NO. you listen. I'm sorry for being that irritating girl. I'm sorry for being loud and noisy. I'm sorry for being hopeless. I'm sorry for being the one that can't do anything right.

I..I'm sorry for everything. I'm a pest aren't I? haha. i get it."

Before I know, he covered my eyes with his hands.

"Ichigo, listen. If one day you feel like crying, call me. I can't promise that I will make you laugh, but I can cry with you. If one day, you want to runaway, don't be afraid to call me.

I promise I won't ask you to stop but I can run with you. If one day, you don't want to listen to anyone, call me. I promise to be there for you but also promise to remain quiet.

I understand what you're saying. Ichigo, I..I like you. I realised it after being with you all this while. You're not irritating. You're the joy pill of my life. Before I met you,

my entire life was just to bake, bake and bake more sweets, trying to be the top patisserie, but now.. I understand the true meaning of life. Yes, I'm still aiming to be the top patisserie,

and thats still important. Now, thats not the only thing I'm focus on. You entered my life abruptly and I'm not sure now what to do."

He removed his hands from my eyes and I stood there, shocked.

"T-thats and sorry for say mean stuff thus hurting your feelings."

Kashino turned and walked away.

-Kashino POV-

I have seriously no idea what did I just did. Was that a confession? Did she understand my feelings?

Suddenly, someone hugged me from behind. I stopped,shocked.

" Kashino, you haven't hear my answer yet. I like you too. When I see you all sad and you refuse to even tell me what's wrong, I felt hurt and useless. Its like I feel that I couldn't do anything for you."

She released me and I turned to face her.

"Kashino, I really really like you!" Ichigo told me, blushing.

She then leaned over to kiss my cheek. I felt my face turned different shades of red.

She kissed me. That was certainly the happiest day of my life so far.

-Normal POV-

Both of them, after patching up, sat on the bench facing the warm sunset.

" Kashino, promise me, you'll tell me your problems next time?"

" Heh, sorry for making you worried back there. I promise"

They hooked their pinkie finger and made a promise to each other.

" Hey, Ichigo, even though we're together, I won't go easy on you when it comes to making sweets."

"Don't you dare go easy on me. I'm aiming to be a top patissiere, so I need your guidance."

"Ichigo, can I do something?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Ichigo and Kashino turned red and Ichigo nodded her head and closed her eyes.

Kashino leaned over to her slowly and place his lips onto Ichigo's.

After removing their lips, they smiled at each other.

They continue to watch the sunset and continue aiming to be the top patisserie / patissiere .

Again, thanks for reading till the end:D I appreciate it:D sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or any mistakes I made. Reviews are appreciated. Even hurtful comments. :D THANKS!:D


End file.
